


And I Want To Thank You

by tomochin



Series: Ra*bits week 2019 [4]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: I cried writing this, Other, also wataru is there bc... why not, i just love them so much, ra✽bitsweek2019, well actually it's bc he's the one that introduced nazuna to rabits but yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomochin/pseuds/tomochin
Summary: It's graduation day and Nazuna thanks his kids for everything they've done.





	And I Want To Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> My four piece for Ra*bits week 2019!
> 
> Day 4 prompt: Thank You

Nazuna stares at the diploma he’s holding in his hands, blinking in some sort of daze.

It’s graduation ceremony day. Well, the ceremony already ended, and he already spent time with his juniors and friends after it was over, so you could say it  _ was _ graduation day.

He shakes his head a little to try to clean his mind and sighs as he puts the diploma down in the table. He’s in the broadcasting committee room by himself, because he decided to go by and make sure everything was okay before he had to leave for good. Or, at least that’s what he had wanted to do but the moment he entered, everything had dawned on him so he decided to sit down and rest for a bit.

  
  


Nazuna would’ve believed everything that happened was some sort of dream if it wasn’t for the diploma currently sitting in front of him, mockingly reminding him that he’s not longer a high school student. He closes his eyes, breathing deeply and takes a few moments to calm down.

As soon as he closes his eyes, the first thought that pops into his mind are Ra*bits,  _ his kids _ , clinging to him in a hug, trying their best to not cry -and failing miserably, he might add- and a breathless but fond laugh escapes his lips, a warm feeling filling his chest. Ahh, those kids really are the apple of his eye.

Those kids did so much for him. At first, it was them who asked him to help them out, which he accepted because he felt like he couldn’t just leave them alone to die in such a place, but they became so important to him before he could realize what was happening. He felt like he didn’t belong with them because he didn’t deserve it but those kids… those kids were always there for him, healing him and putting the pieces of his broken heart together again. They’re his family, his kids, and he loves them so much.

It wasn’t supposed to be like that, he was the one who was going to save them but in ended up being the other way around; they saved him and gave him a purpose in life. He could become a human again thanks to them and he’ll never stop being grateful to them for that.

He’s going to miss them so much, it makes his heart hurt. They’re still going to be in contact, of course, but it’s not going to be the same because they’ve taken different paths.

Ah, how much he wishes he could his kids again. He knows it’s been just a few hours since he last saw them, but he already misses them.

“Hoho? Little rabbit, you should tell your little rabbits how you feel instead of crying here by yourself. I’m sure they’ll be happy to hear those feelings you’re carrying for them! ♪” Wataru says, sitting next to Nazuna, resting his head on one of his hands.

Nazuna’s eyes shot open, startled by the voice suddenly speaking to him and whips his head around to look at the man sitting next to him, who is simply looking at him with a small on his face. He screams, almost falling off his chair, not expecting Wataru to be there.

“Unyah!? Whaddahell? Wh-When didya get ‘ere?!”

“Fufufu. I saw you enter here and got curious, so I decided to come by to investigate!”

Nazuna takes a deep breath before speaking. “Nnn, you surprised me! Couldn’t you make your presence known like a normal person, Wataru-chin? I almost had a heart attack.”

“Oho? And what’s the fun in doing something like that?” Wataru moves his other hand, dramatically. After he’s done with his dramatic hand movements, he smiles knowingly at Nazuna. “Nito-kun, you should tell those kids how you truly feel. You are not a doll who cannot voice his feelings anymore, are you? You left that behind you, did you not? Let your voice be heard! Let your feelings roam free! ☆”

Nazuna simply sits there, Wataru’s voice resonating within him. He hasn’t explicitly told them how much they have helped him, he just kept it to himself but… There has been a few times he has wanted to thank them for everything, and now that he graduated, he won’t have the opportunity to do so. They are going to continue being friends, but he doesn’t know what the future holds for them, so he doesn’t know if he will ever have the opportunity to talk about it and thank them. Wataru is also right, he’s not a doll anymore who keeps his feelings to himself, he has a voice and promised himself to use it.

“Wataru-chin, you’re r —” When he focuses his attention back to the other man, he realizes that he has left, scattered rose petals all over the seat next to him being the only indication that Wataru was been there.

“They are in the rooftop, I saw them on my way here.” Wataru’s voice resounds in the room and Nazuna blinks confused, looking around to try to find him. “Now go, little rabbit, don’t waste more time.”

He nods and stands up. “Thank you, Wataru-chin.” He says, smiling, before running out the door towards the rooftop.

Wataru comes out of his hiding spot, a small smile forming on his face as he looks at the door Nazuna just went through. “Good luck, Nito-kun.”

* * *

  
Nazuna feels like he’s been running for hours even though it’s been a few minutes. He almost crashes with people on the way to the rooftop but he doesn’t care, he just wants to reach it as quickly as possible.

He’s panting hard once he reaches the rooftop. He wipes the sweat off his brow with his arm as he looks around until he spots the three people he’s looking for. 

Hajime, Tomoya and Mitsuru are sitting on a bench, talking to each other, and Nazuna runs towards them, yelling their names.

“Hajime-chin, Tomo-chin, Mitsuru-chin!” The three look around, confused, just as Nazuna reaches them and pulls them into a hug, making them squeak in surprise.

“N-Nii-chan? What’s wrong? I thought you left because you had some things to do?” Tomoya asks, confusion and concern visibly in his voice. He returns the hug as best as he can, disorientated.

Nazuna doesn’t reply and hugs them tighter. The three just look at each other, puzzled, but stay in silence, waiting for him to say something.

They hug in silence for what feels like hours, when Nazuna breaks the silence, his voice shaky.

“I—,” He inhales, shakily, trying to calm himself down. “Ra*bits. Mitsuru-chin, Hajime-chin, Tomo-chin, you guys— I’m so grateful to you. You saved my life, you’re my angels, my kids, my everything. Even though you guys were the ones who asked for my help, you ended up helping me instead. I accepted to help you because I didn’t have anything else to do and I felt like I couldn’t just leave you alone but, but you became so precious to me.” Nazuna can feel tears forming in his eyes, but he shakes his head, continuing to speak because he knows he won’t be able to if he stops now.

“You changed my entire life. You became so important to me, I love all of you like family. Meeting you was like a miracle by God. I’m so glad you’re a big part of my life and I’ll never forget about the year I spent with you. I don’t want to leave you, I want to continue being part of Ra*bits with you, I want to keep performing with you, I want to continue being with you, but you’ve grown so much that you don’t need me anymore, and I’m so proud of you for that. You’re not small, fragile little rabbits anymore.” Tears are falling down his cheeks now and his voice is breaking, but he doesn’t care. “What— What I’m trying to say is, thank you. Thank you for everything. I love all of you.”

“N-Nii-chan, you—” Tomoya says, when a sob escapes his throat, “We should be the ones thanking  _ you _ . You’re the one who saved us. You taught us so many things, even though you didn’t have to! Nii-chan, Nii-chan, thank you.” He clings to Nazuna, as he sobs quietly.

“Tomo-chan is right, Nii-chan, you’ve taught us so many things. You raised us! I’m not good with words or understanding difficult things, and not only you but these two kept helping me understand even though I’m stupid. We’ve gotten so big because of you, Nii-chan. Thank you, thank you!” Mitsuru says as he wipes away his tears, still hugging Nazuna tightly.

“Nii-chan… Hhgnh… You did so much for us, you taught us everything we know. You did all the difficult things for us and helped us out the moment you noticed there was something wrong with us. It’s thanks to you that we could spend calm days together. I consider you a real brother and I love you so much, Nii-chan.” Hajime is the last one to speak, sobbing uncontrollably, clinging to Nazuna like there’s no tomorrow.

Nazuna hugs them even tighter as best as he can, because he wants to hug the three of them at the same time, because the three of them are very important to him. He’s sobbing loudly with them, but he doesn’t care, because it feels good to let his emotions out for once.

“I love you, my kids. Thank you. Thank you!”

He smiles through the tears, as his kids are clinging to him, and closes his eyes, enjoying the moment.

He’s so grateful to God for sending such angels to his life. These angels who saved his life and gave him a purpose in life.

He really loves these kids with his entire being.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Ra*bits so much I'm crying while typing this. I just hhhhjsf I LOVE them.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! I hope it was good;; I took some things from "Human Comedy" jklasfg I like when they thank each other in the story and I just jksahf ;______;
> 
> English isn't my native language, so I'm sorry about grammar mistakes.


End file.
